I Don't Know What To Do
by CBloom2
Summary: Just a very quick one shot around tonight's episode featuring my favourite doctor brothers - so there might be a couple of SPOILERS for anyone who hasn't seen it.


**Ok so I've just finished watching tonights episode and Oh My God! What drama! It seemed to be a little bit all over the place to start with but it all flowed seamlessly by the end (in my opinion). Can't wait for tomorrow! Do you think Charlie dies?**

 **So you know me and my love for the brothers by now, so I had to do a little something - so here it is. It's probably not much good as I am typing as I think it, but here goes.**

 **As usual I don't own anyone that you recognise.**

 **I Don't Know What To Do**

Dr Caleb Knight had been through some busy shifts on the ED, but the one he was working right now really took the biscuit!

The wedding of his friends, that he had been bummed about missing, but someone had to work, had turned into an inferno, with Zoe and Dylan being injured. Thankfully everyone else, including his brother, had made it out unscathed...or so he thought.

Now he had spent the last hour trying to save the hero Charlie Fairheads life after he suffered a heart attack. He had seemed stable to start with but soon deteriated, with Lofty having spent a good ten minutes on compressions to help keep him alive. He had told himself that Charlie was just another patient - he had managed to treat his own brother after the crash, so surely he would be able to treat the nurse, but at times he found himself floundering. Connie sent him to phone Louis as they had been working on him for twenty minutes with no success.

Cal left Resus and bumped into Lofty, "How's Charlie?" the curly haired nurse asked, with unshed tears in his eyes.

"I need to make a call," was all Cal could manage to say, knowing how Lofty felt about his mentor and friend.

Lofty held out his hand, "Let me..." he said quietly as Cal passed over his phone, himself full of emotion.

"I dont' know what to do," the young doctor said.

"You need to let everyone know. Robyn...your brother...they're in cubicles - then we need to carry on Cal. There are many patients who have been waiting far to long - we need to do our jobs," he told him forcefully as he turned and walked away.

Cal needed a breather, so he made his way to the staff room. His head was pounding - his stomach churning - his adrenaline pumping.

As he strode past cubicles, he walked straight into his brother, who had just let himself out of one of the cubicles, closing the curtain behind him, "Ooof, Cal..." Ethan breathed out.

Cal looked closely at his brother and realised that he looked about as good as he felt, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked, studying his older brother, who was trying to look composed, but to Ethan's trained eye, failing miserably.

"I don't know what to do Ethan," Cal croaked out, his eyes filling once more.

"Charlie...?" Ethan almost didn't dare ask.

"He's hanging on by a thread and even that is fraying," Cal told him, "I tried everything that I knew..." a tear dropped slowly down his face.

"Oh Cal," Ethan huffed as he gently brought his brother into an embrace. He felt Cal's arms snake round his waist as gentle, quiet sobs racked his body.

"There's nothing I can say to make this alright I'm afraid," Ethan told him sadly as he held him tight.

Cal sniffed as he let go of the younger man, "I know. You never know, maybe it was enough," he finished hopefully.

"Let's hope so," Ethan agreed, running a hand through his hair wearily, "What a night," he said.

Cal nodded, "I have a feeling that it's only just begun," he replied ominously.

 **So I'm leaving it there as I don't know what is yet to come. I haven't quoted word for word from the episode, just a few words that I remembered. As I said, I'm typing this blind so I'm sure it's not very good. Just wanted a scene with the brothers together.**

 **I thought tonights episode was teriffic. I thought everyone played their part exceptionally well and although I'm slightly worried about Charlie, until I see a 'time of death' or something along those lines, I will not mourn him - you only have to look at Emmerdale with Ross to know what soap writers are like!**

 **Til next time xx**


End file.
